My Sweet Little Vampire
by ettoile
Summary: xxTRADxx Post saison 2, Stiles essaye fermement de ne pas penser à Lydia, à comment il s'est sentit en la voyant revenir avec Jackson. Il essaye de cacher ses sentiments à Scott, mais il connaît la vérité...pas vrai, 'Scott..' (Sterek. En cours.)
1. Le nouveau-né

**Je ferais mon blabla à la fin.**

**Titre original :****My Sweet Little Vampire (lien vers la fic originale : s/8554220/1/TW-My-Sweet-Little-Vampire vous avez juste à rajouter avant le truc habituel du site)**

**Auteur :**** e****_vaded_****.**

**Traductrice :**** e****_ttoile_****.**

**Droits :**** rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction.**

**Pairing :**** Vampire!Stiles/Derek Hale (Sterek).**

**Warnings :**** slash, mineur, violence, sang.**

**Enjoy !**

_Note de l'auteur : Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écris quelque chose d'intéressant. J'espère juste que je finirais celui-là. Comme l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle il sera facile de repérer les fautes et je m'excuse pour ça. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ça et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à me suivre sur Twitter ! (Tant que je commence à comprendre comment il fonctionne...)_

xXxXxXxXx

LE NOUVEAU-NÉ – CHAPITRE 1

- Tu as totalement raison Scott, je cachais tout. TOUT. C'est dur tu sais; aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais.

Stiles fit une pause; il n'avait pas regardé son ami depuis qu'il l'avait entendu arriver. Il soupira; il n'avait jamais pensé l'admettre un jour.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire; comment l'oublier...je souhaite juste qu'elle finisse par m'aimer comme je l'aime.

Il y a eut un long moment de silence. Stiles baissa la tête et gémit de dépit.

- Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux Scott ? Le chat a mangé ta langue ?

Scott répondit :

- Pas vraiment.

L'adolescent humain sourit. Il savait parfaitement où les pensées de son ami allaient.

- C'est Allison, tu penses à elle tout le temps. Tu ne peux pas me mentir. C'est ok, vas la voir, c'est pas comme si j'allais disparaître de toute façon. Ou me transformer en abominable homme des neiges.

Scott rit. Pendant un moment Stiles nota une différence dans la voix de son ami par rapport à d'habitude.

- Dis Scott, est-ce que tu as attrapé froid ou autre, ta voix est...bizarre.

Un nouveau moment de silence.

Stiles tourna la tête vers le visage de Scott mais il ne le reconnu pas. C'était une femme qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, elle était vraiment belle. La femme haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas Scott.

- Ça j'avais remarqué...

- Tu fais pitié. Arrête ces pleurnicheries sur ta vie et lève-toi comme un homme.

- Oh vraiment, je pense que vous n'avez jamais été rejetée. Vous êtes trop belle pour ça, je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez comprendre comment je me sens.

- T'inquiète pas, si tu meurs, tu seras comme moi; sexy comme tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Stiles secoua la tête, pour une fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un était plus bizarre que lui.

- Cette phrase n'a aucun sens !

La jeune fille rit.

- Vraiment ? Donc tu dois être vraiment stupide.

- The fuck man ?! Qui êtes-vous de toute façon ?

- Qui je suis ?

Elle fit une pause :

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, ce n'est pas important. Tu ne pourras pas t'en rappeler une fois mort.

Stiles souleva ses épaules. Elle était trop bizarre et trop jolie. Ses yeux croisèrent son regard. Son cerveau commença à lui dire qu'elle était dangereuse. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. Ses yeux bruns avaient une touche rougeâtre dans l'iris. L'adolescent était étonné par ses yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne peux pas regarder ailleurs ?

- Je...je...

Stiles essaya de se justifier mais en vain.

- N'ai. Pas. Peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur. dit-il automatiquement.

- C'est parce que je te fais faire ce que je veux. J'ai un contrôle total. La partie fun étant que tu ne te rappelleras de rien une fois mort, si tu survis tu ne te souviendras jamais de tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Vous allez me tuer ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas exactement.

La femme continua de regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Elle le rejoint et mordit dans son propre bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Tu verras ça bientôt.

Elle porta son bras au niveau de la bouche de Stiles.

- Bois.

Stiles regarda son bras. Le sang tombait lentement sur le sol. _Ne fais pas ça_. disait sa tête. Avant qu'il ne le sache, ses lèvres étaient déjà sur son bras. Le sang avait un goût métallique. _S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça_. Plus il buvait le sang, plus le goût était meilleur. ''Vas-y. Bois.'' lui ordonna-t-elle en riant.

Stiles ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Il buvait, buvait et buvait. Après un moment, elle l'arrêta.

- C'est suffisant.

Il la regarda. _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_ se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. La femme se déplaça vers lui et le poussa pour le forcer à reculer.

- Ne crie pas.

- Je ne crierai pas. répondit-il comme une poupée possédée.

Elle avait l'air satisfaite. L'adolescent regarda derrière lui, si elle continuait, il allait tomber de la falaise. _Arrête de bouger !_ cria son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle le contrôlait et c'était terrifiant. Comment quelqu'un pouvait contrôler votre corps comme ça ? Une fois qu'il fut au bord Stiles dit :

- Ne me faites pas tomber, je vais mourir.

- Mais tu te rappelleras de tout. Tu seras capable d'avoir tout ce dont tu désires. Même elle.

Stiles savait parfaitement qu'elle parlait de Lydia. Après tout, il s'était plaint auprès d'elle quand il pensait que c'était Scott. La femme sourit.

- Bon anniversaire.

C'est vrai, c'était son anniversaire. Il entendit ses propres os s'écrasés lorsqu'il heurta le sol. Son esprit devint noir et jamais il ne cria. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Stiles ne pouvait le dire.

- Réveille-toi Stiles, réveille-toi ! entendit-il.

Le garçon tenta de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il bougea la tête.

- Oh mon dieu, tu bouges.

- Derek...? dit Stiles après un moment.

- Pourquoi es-tu tombé de la falaise ? Es-tu fou ? Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Réponds !

Derek était furieux contre lui. L'adolescent ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne se rappelait de rien du tout.

- Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? Mes oreilles me font mal, arrête ça !

- Tu es un abruti, voilà pourquoi ! Pourquoi as-tu prévu de te suicider le jour de ton anniversaire ?

- Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'une chose. répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Derek écouta le cœur de Stiles. Il battait lentement. Il était en train de mourir. Il regarda Stiles avec confusion. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- C'est ok Stiles. Tu survivras.

Il entendit le sifflement de Stiles.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- Non.

- Tu mens.

Les yeux de Derek disaient tout. Il était furieux, triste et confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon avait glissé de la falaise; Stiles connaissait parfaitement la zone. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Peut-être quelqu'un l'avait poussé ? Mais qui ? Il regarda Stiles dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Les minutes passaient; la respiration de Stiles devenait faible. Cela semblait une éternité pour Derek, Stiles ne parlait pas; il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi calme. Et puis, le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta. Immédiatement, le loup-garou le regarda. Le garçon le regardait mais ne le voyait pas.

- Non... murmura Derek.

D'une main tremblante il lui ferma les yeux. Il l'enlaça un long moment avant de téléphoner à Scott.

- Où diable es-tu ? Tu n'étais pas supposé être avec Stiles ?

- Ah, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas.

Scott entendit Derek hurlait de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il est mort !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non ! Je parie que tu étais avec Allison.

Le silence de Scott était éloquent. Il était avec Allison.

- Donc, elle était plus importante pour toi que ton meilleur ami au cœur brisé se jetant du haut d'une falaise ?

Scott était sans voix. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? L'appel ne dura que quelques minutes. Scott se dépêcha de rejoindre Derek dans les bois où Stiles se trouvait. Quand il arriva il vit Derek pleurait. Il regarda le cadavre de son meilleur ami. Scott secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça ressemble à un suicide, mais je ne peux pas y croire.

- Tu as pleuré ? (Derek le regarda.) Il a l'air si malheureux...et est tellement putain de pâle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Derek lentement.

- Il a l'air si pâle. répéta le jeune loup-garou.

Scott avait raison, Stiles était pâle. Trop pâle pour un cadavre. Derek regarda Scott.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On devrait le dire à son père.

Scott s'éloigna. Il voulait que le corps de son meilleur ami soit hors de sa vue. Derek le suivit.

- On ne peut pas laisser le cadavre ici. Des animaux pourraient le manger.

- Quel genre d'animal pourrait faire ça ?

- Es-tu stupide- ou- ?

Ils entendirent le craquement d'une branche. Attendez. Pas le craquement d'une branche mais le craquement d'un os.

- Les gars, pourquoi vous parlez d'un animal qui pourrait manger un cadavre, personne n'est mort.

Derek et Scott tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'origine du bruit. C'était Stiles debout devant eux, pâle comme un cadavre et fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? C'est pas comme si j'étais mort.

- Stiles ? demanda Scott.

- Quoi ? Tu me regardes comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des années.

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose avant d'avoir glissé de la falaise ? tenta Derek.

- Je n'ai pas glissé-, commença Stiles, oh mon dieu je suis supposé être mort ! balbutia-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut ? dit Derek.

- Je l'ai prise pour Scott, elle m'a manipulé, j'ai bu son sang et elle m'a poussé de la falaise. Je suis suppose être mort maintenant !

Stiles commença à pleurer. Ses larmes étaient du sang. L'adolescent essaya de les faire partir et il réalisa que ce n'était pas de l'eau. Derek bougea pour le rejoindre et il le prit dans ses bras. Stiles se calma un peu. Il l'emmena dans sa maison. Scott les suivit tout en sachant une chose. Quelqu'un avait définitivement poussé Stiles.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, c'était le jour. Il était confus; il ne savait pas où il était. Aussi vite qu'il commença à s'inquiéter Derek entra dans la pièce, un lièvre à la main. Stiles le regarda avec un air de dégoût.

- C'est pour toi. Je lui ai cassé les jambes donc il ne peut pas s'enfuir.

- Pauvre petit lapin, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Bois-le.

- Quoi ? Par l'enfer non ! Tu es malade !

- Tu en as besoin. Avoir soif ne va pas t'aider. J'ai fais des recherches et je sais ce que tu es devenu.

- Et je suis devenu quoi ?

- Un vampire.

Stiles se lamenta et regarda le lièvre. La pauvre chose avait peur; son cœur battait si vite !

- Donc, tu me dis que je vais étinceler à la lumière du jour ?

Derek rit.

- Non, pas comme dans le livre. Tu ne feras que mourir en brûlant.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son pouvant être entendu n'en sortit. Le jeune vampire se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. _Je te l'avais dit_. dit la voix dans sa tête.

- Oh, ferme ta putain de gueule !

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. nota Derek.

- Je ne te parlais pas; c'est la voix dans ma tête.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles était bizarre. Le garçon roula des yeux et regarda le lièvre. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il pouvait entendre le sang battre dans les veines de l'animal. Le battement était comme un tambour. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Stiles se lamenta :

- Fais que ça s'arrête Derek, je ne peux pas le prendre !

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, contente-toi de boire Stiles. Tu en as besoin.

- Je ne veux pas tuer cet adorable lapin !

- C'est un lièvre Stiles, pas un lapin.

- Même chose ! dit le jeune vampire.

Stiles recommença à pleurer. Son corps commença à trembler. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était sa première fois ? Derek mit le lièvre loin de Stiles. Il voulait vraiment lui demander qui était cette pétasse. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Le cœur de Derek fondu. Une fois qu'il entendit Stiles pleurnicher une nouvelle fois, il marcha dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. Stiles sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Derek prit sa tête dans ses mains et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune vampire gémit. Le baiser de Derek était chaud. Stiles ne voulait pas ouvrir sa bouche mais quand Derek commença à caresser sa cuisse il n'eut pas le choix et l'ouvrit dans un souffle. La langue de Derek finit par trouver celle de Stiles. Le baiser avait le goût du sang. Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Derek le _nourrissait_ avec du sang. Il tenta de le pousser plus loin mais tant qu'il n'avait pas bu il n'était pas assez fort. Sa langue léchait chaque goutte de sang dans la bouche de Derek. Inconsciemment, Stiles aimait ça. Il gémit tout en appuyant ses lèvres contre celles de Derek. Les yeux de Stiles rencontrèrent la porte ouverte de Derek où se tenait Scott. Ce dernier cria.

- Pour l'amour de dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ?

Derek laissa la bouche de Stiles.

- Il ne voulait pas boire ce putain de lapin.

- Donc ça explique pourquoi tu étais en train de l'embrasser ?

- J'étais en train de le _nourrir_. Il y a une différence.

- Je pense que je vais vomir... dit Stiles ridiculement pâle...plus encore qu'il ne l'était avant.

- Je ne pense pas que Stiles ait adoré...

Derek roula des yeux :

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu gémir; plus encore lorsqu'il profitait du repas.

Scott regarda Stiles se plier en deux et vomir. C'était du sang. Ça avait l'air douloureux. Le jeune vampire était en train de crier.

- Derek, commença Stiles, tues-moi maintenant, ça fait vraiment mal putain !

Mais Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regarda Scott avec un visage demandant de l'aide. Peter entra dans la pièce et regarda Stiles. Il tourna sa tête vers Derek.

- Pourquoi il y a un vampire dans la maison ? Et pourquoi ce vampire est Stiles Stilinski ?

- Il a été mordu par l'un d'eux. J'essaye de l'aider mais il rejette le sang que je lui ai donné. admit Derek.

- Quel type de sang c'était ? demanda Peter.

- Lapin. répondit Scott.

Peter soupira. Il secoua la tête comme si Derek et Scott avaient fait la pire erreur de leur vie.

- Pour leur premier repas, les vampires doivent absolument boire du sang humain. Et le sang de loup-garou ne va pas, il sera encore plus malade qu'il ne l'est. (L'oncle de Derek leva la main :) Une chose que vous devriez savoir quand Stiles boira du sang humain; il vous attaquera sûrement tous les deux ou deviendra excité comme l'enfer et voudra le faire avec vous deux.

- Fait chier. dit Scott.

- Et à propos de le tuer ? suggéra Derek.

Pendant que tout le monde se disputait; Stiles cessa de se plaindre de la douleur. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Il _respirait_ lourdement.

- Stiles ?

- Il ne répondra pas. La soif le transforme en chasseur. dit Peter en reculant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il veut du sang. Son corps se sculpte pour elle. C'est le stade le plus dangereux d'un vampire. Le nouveau-né cherche son premier repas. Cachons-nous ou il nous tuera tous si on essaye de l'arrêter.

- Depuis quand en connais-tu autant sur les vampires ? demanda Derek a son oncle.

- Nous avons un bestiaire.

Derek roula des yeux. Il avait complètement oublié l'ordinateur portable. Stiles leva la tête et les regarda. Ses veines étaient visibles sur son visage. Il était monstrueux. Il commença à courir et sortit de la maison des Hale pour disparaître dans les bois.

- Quel self-contrôle venant de lui, j'en suis heureux. Maintenant, la chasse commence.

- Quoi, nous allons chasser Stiles ? hurla Scott.

- Et ben ouais, dans quelques heures le soleil va se lever. Ou vous préférez le voir brûler, c'est vôtre choix.

- Nous allons à sa poursuite !

xXxXxXxXx

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? :)**

**Moi je trouve l'histoire intéressante (en même temps, je m'embêterais pas à la traduire sinon xD) et puis c'est du Sterek (oui ça explique tout, comme pour le Destiel et le Drarry et surtout, surtout, le IronFrost/FrostIron) !**

**Pour le moment il n'y a que deux chapitres de publier, aussi je vais faire mon possible pour, d'ici la semaine prochaine, vous ouvrir la suite ! (une review en guise d'encouragement !)**


	2. Chapter 2

La chasse avait été facile. Peter savait où était parti Stiles; sous le pont. La scène était horrible; le cou de l'homme avait été coupé par des dents. Le jeune vampire n'avait pas encore ses crocs. Seul Peter savait pourquoi et il décida de ne pas le dire à Scott et Derek. Pour le moment, Stiles ne faisait que lécher le sang sortant du cou, il ne le suçait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas.

- C'est...horrible... dit Derek tout en regardant plus loin.

- Tu as fait pire sur moi. répliqua Peter.

- Il marque un point Derek. ajouta Scott.

Un immense grognement se fit entendre. Stiles tourna la tête vers eux. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Ses veines pouvaient clairement se voir. Peter avait l'air ravi :

- Et bien, et bien... Regardez, nous avons la transformation d'un humain en vampire. C'est très intéressant.

- Attends, il n'était pas déjà un vampire ?

- Pas vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dit avant, ils ont besoin de sang humain pour finaliser leur transformation et avoir leur crocs.

Scott les regarda :

- Tu es en train de dire que Stiles souffre ?

- Oui. répondit rapidement Peter.

Juste après que Peter ait répondu à Scott, Stiles poussa un cri perçant. Il tomba sur le dos et toucha sa bouche. Son hurlement n'avait rien à voir avec son cri d'avant. C'était un son qu'aucun humain ne pouvait faire en tant normal. Et puis après, le silence. Scott tenta de parler :

- Stiles, ça va ?

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être sur le point de te répondre Scott.

- Derek a raison, juste recule lentement. Scott recule.

Stiles les regarda tout en réfléchissant à qui il allait tuer. Il y avait du sang sur sa bouche et ses dents...ses crocs. Le jeune vampire se rua sur Derek. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas reculé. Peter pensait que c'était pour ça que Stiles l'attaquait lui. Scott essaya d'aider son alpha mais se retrouva avec une fracture du poignet. Il était trop fort pour le loup-garou. Scott regarda Peter qui secoua la tête. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'arrêter.

- Pourquoi Stiles attaque Derek ?

Peter regarda Scott :

- C'est le seul qui n'a pas reculé...Ou peut-être qu'il lui avait simplement fait un truc avant.

- Il n'était pas vraiment gentil avec lui si je me souviens bien.

Peter acquiesça. Le vampire essayait de tuer Derek avec ses crocs; essayait de couper sa gorge. Derek grogna. Il se précipita sur Stiles et le fit tomber à terre. Le vampire protesta et Derek s'assit sur son ventre. Le vampire n'était pas d'accord, il ouvrit la bouche pour montrer ses crocs à Derek.

- Dégage de là ! dit-il.

- Non. répondit Derek. Tu vas me tuer si je te laisse partir.

Stiles plia en deux le bras de Derek. Ne se rappelant pas que le loup guérissait vite, il lui tourna le dos. Il regarda Scott et Peter.

- Ne fais pas ça. insista Scott.

Avant que Stiles n'ait pu cligner des yeux, Derek se précipita sur lui, griffes et crocs dehors. Il frappa la nuque de Stiles. Le vampire cria. La douleur était immense. Derek était légèrement plus fort et il transperça la peau de Stiles avec ses griffes. Stiles luttait de toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner de l'alpha. Après un moment, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Derek était plus fort que lui.

- Cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, enlève ce sourire de ton visage Scott.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à Peter.

- Stiles fait comme si il se soumettait à Derek, parce qu'il est plus fort que lui.

- Comment ça pourrait être mauvais ?

- Il ne le fait pas vraiment.

- Tu pourrais développer ?

- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit qu'il pourrait vous tuer après avoir bu du sang humain ou être excité ? Et bien, il a les deux.

- Es-tu en train de dire qu'il voudrait que Derek le baise là maintenant ?

- Ça sonne juste, regarde comment il réagit à la morsure de Derek, commença Peter, non il ne va pas devenir un loup-garou à cause de la morsure, ne t'en fais pas. Il est déjà mort de toute façon.

- C'est pas ça qui va me rassurer... laissa tomber Scott.

Stiles essaya de tourner la tête vers Derek mais ce dernier l'arrêta en lui mordant la nuque avec plus de force. Stiles leva la main et caressa Derek. Celui-ci grogna. Dans ce moment d'excitation, Stiles reprit le dessus sur le loup-garou avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Stiles embrassa Derek avec violence. Scott tourna la tête en se plaignant de ce qui était en train d'arriver.

- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur. Ils passent un bon moment. dit Peter, amusé.

- Je m'en fous si Derek ou Stiles aime les mecs !

- Donc, quel est le problème ?

- Stiles n'a pas 18 ans.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Il regarda Scott, mais ce dernier ne mentait pas. Peter grogna et regarda son neveu. Derek était en de se faire déshabiller par Stiles.

- Si j'étais toi, je l'arrêterais. Il est mineur.

- Quoi ? cria Derek.

Il poussa Stiles hors de lui et lui donna une claque sur la tête. Allait-il réellement couché avec...Stiles ? Le vampire gémit et s'écroula. Derek marcha loin de l'adolescent inconscient. Peter et Scott portèrent soigneusement le vampire dans la maison de Derek.

- Tu étais totalement absorbé.

- Y aucune putain chance. grogna Derek à son oncle.

- Tu allais prendre Stiles ici et maintenant ! ajouta Scott. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre Stiles en chaleur ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Peter soupira.

- Je pense que nous devrions attendre qu'il se réveille. Après ça, je n'en sais vraiment rien. Les gênes des vampires peuvent changer les gens. Stiles pourrait ne plus être le même. Et il devrait éviter les rayons du soleil.

- C'est vrai ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir quand il fait jour ?

- Totalement, si j'avais le choix entre devenir un loup-garou ou un vampire, je choisirais le loup-garou. Nous sommes libres. Je veux dire, ils ne peuvent pas sortir durant la journée, ne peuvent pas manger et sont esclaves de leur soif.

- Ça à l'air horrible. chuchota Scott.

- Si les nuages couvrent le ciel, est-ce qu'il pourra sortir dehors ? demanda Derek.

- Je pense oui.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Le temps était comme suspendu. Ils étaient tous en train de penser que devenir un vampire était une véritable punition. Pourquoi Stiles ? Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient, le jeune vampire gémit.

- Ça fait mal putain !

- Stiles ? demanda Scott.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? dit-il en allant dans le salon pour voir son meilleur ami assit sur le canapé.

- Non, ma peau me fait mal ! C'est comme si j'avais un millier d'épées enfoncées dans chaque partie d'elle !

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose qui serait arriver hier ? Oh mon dieu...(il avait l'air terrifié) Je l'ai tué...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Peter lui reposa une question : ''Tu te rappelles de quelque chose après ça ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Donc... Tu ne te rappelles pas comment, excité, tu essayais de rentrer dans le pantalon de Derek ?

- PETER ! hurla Derek de la cuisine.

- J'ai fais quoi ?!

Soudain, le visage de Stiles se transforma en dégoût.

- Oh pitié ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

- Purgatoire, peut-être. Je ne sais pas comment travaillent les vampires, mais tu sembles avoir beaucoup de choses en tête. Ça a commencé avec toute cette violence et puis ça... Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tout garder pour soi n'est pas une chose tu sais. (Il sourit.) A présent, nous savons tous que tu désirais secrètement Derek. Bonne chose ! Il est au courant maintenant !

Stiles soupira. Évidemment que Derek était chaud comme l'enfer, mais il n'aurait jamais voulu lui dire ou lui faire savoir de _cette_ façon. Il se sentait misérable. Bien sûr qu'il avait plein de choses en tête. Il pensait à son père, à son ancienne vie et à comment il ne serait jamais heureux en étant un vampire. Tout en pensant à Derek il le regarda. Il rougit immédiatement.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire rougir... remarqua Peter.

- Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. Gueule.

- Oh, le vampire est en colère !

- Laisse-le tranquille, Peter. grogna Derek.

Stiles fixa sa main. Il avait été horriblement maladroit. Mais bon, au moins, son père ne l'avait pas prit en train de coucher avec Derek. En train de coucher...avec Derek... Il chuchota :

- Oh...pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui et oui.

- Bon, je rentre chez moi; je serais trop fatigué pour l'école si je ne pars pas.

- Ok, vas-y. Passe une bonne journée Scott.

Stiles tourna la tête quand il entendit la porte claquée.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais être putain d'en retard à l'école.

- Tu ne quittes pas cette maison, dit Derek. Et tu en la quitteras jamais même pour te nourrir.

- Tu veux m'affamer ?

- Bois ça.

C'était encore un putain de lapin. Stiles gémit. Son visage reflétait son envie de ne pas tuer le lapin. Derek soupira :

- Stiles, tu as besoin de BOIRE et je ne vais pas te nourrir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça et il n'y a aucun moyen que je boive ce lapin !

- C'est un lièvre.

Le vampire fit un bruit sourd dans sa gorge. Derek le foudroya du regard. Le loup-garou n'aimait pas être menacé par quelqu'un d'aussi faible que le vampire Stiles Stilinski. Où était Peter ? C'était une question muette qu'avait Stiles.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est parti en même temps que Scott.

- Je suis vraiment foutu. Comment je suis suppose vivre avec tout ce truc de vampire ?

- Je sais pas.

Peter entra dans la maison, un énorme sourire au visage. Son sourire se fana aussi vite que le cri de Scott quand il avait vu le lièvre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Stiles refuse de boire.

- Tu sais quel goût ont les animaux pour les vampires ? demanda Peter à Derek.

- Non...

- Comme le vomis. C'est un vampire qui me l'a dit une fois.

- Je ne vais pas boire ce lapin.

- C'est un lièvre. répondirent en même temps Peter et Derek.

Stiles roula des yeux. Peter mit la main dans le sac qu'il avait ramené avec lui. L'odeur de sang humain parvint au nez du vampire. Stiles secoua la tête et regarda Peter. Il était intrigué. Derek souleva un sourcil.

- Ici, commença Peter, il y a des sachets de sang humain que j'ai volé à l'hôpital. Ce sera plus utile que le sang-vomis-du lièvre.

- Merci...je suppose...

- Et bien de rien, maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire.

Derek soupira et mit le sac dans le freezer. Il tendit un sachet à Stiles. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas le prendre à cause de l'odeur effrayante. Mais quand Derek grogna contre lui à nouveau, il en prit un et commença à le sucer. Les veines autour de la mâchoire de Stiles commencèrent à disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Rien. Reste ici, je dois faire quelque chose.

- C'est pas comme si je pouvais marcher dans la forêt au milieu de la journée.

- Tes sarcasmes sont inefficaces contre moi.

- Un jour je découvrirais ta kryptonite loup-aigre.

Derek roula des yeux et sortit de la maison. Stiles finit la poche de sang et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en approcher pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Le vampire remarqua une chose; ses yeux étaient vraiment bon. Il se sentait comme s'il pouvait lire un journal loin de lui. La nuit, oui. Il avait aussi une bonne vision nocturne. Il sentit immédiatement l'absence de Derek, le manque d'argumenter avec lui. Il tomba lentement dans le sommeil. Lorsque Derek rentra, il trouva Stiles endormit sur la canapé. Il essaya de le réveiller en vain. Les vampires avaient le sommeil lourd. Il était presque 18h quand Stiles rouvrit finalement les yeux. Il avait l'air d'être perdu. Il se rappela la sensation qu'il avait eue lorsqu'un docteur l'avait endormit avant une opération chirurgicale. Il s'était sentit comme si il n'allait jamais se réveiller, il n'y avait ni rêves ni sons autour de lui. Le vampire regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour lui montrer qu'il était _vivant_.

- Derek ? gémit-il.

Lentement il entendit du bruit et vit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

- Quoi ?

Il avait l'air en colère. Stiles frissonna.

- R-rien...Je voulais juste...savoir combien de temps j'avais dormis...

- Tu as dormi toute la journée.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si en colère ?

- Je suis en colère parce que tu as tué quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas boire un stupide lièvre à cause du goût. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi.

Il avait l'air sérieux.

- Donc, tu prévois quoi ? De me tuer ? Je l'ai déjà proposé alors décide. répondit Stiles, l'air blessé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... soupira Derek.

Stiles pouvait dire qu'il mentait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même avant de fermer les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Si tu me tues, fais ça vite. Je ne veux pas voir...attends juste que je me sois endormis.

- Stiles, commença Derek.

- Je sais quand tu mens.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Stiles avait raison. Il devait le tuer. Le loup-garou ne savait pas quand ou comment; Stiles était devenu son compagnon et il ne savait pas si il serait capable de vivre sans lui. Derek ne voulait dire ça à Stiles. Il avait déjà assez de choses en tête, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

- Tu veux boire ?

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- C'est bizarre. Peter a dit que les jeunes vampires avaient besoin de beaucoup de sang. Tu prends juste un verre par jour. Tu as plus de self-contrôle que Scott quand il a été transformé. nota Derek.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas Derek... Je me sens mal; je ne sais plus qui je suis maintenant. Je ne peux même pas dire si je vais être capable de vivre comme un vampire. Le soleil me manque; même l'école me manque ! Mon père me manque

Stiles recommença à pleurer. Derek voulait l'enlacer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Il savait très bien que c'était faux. Il partit simplement ailleurs sans rien dire. Cela prit un moment avant que Stiles ne s'endorme.

Le jour suivant, Stiles se réveilla en ne ressentant rien. Il était vide. Il but à peine et commença à regarder la télé. Personne n'était dans la maison, pas même Derek.

xXxXxXxXx

**Rar :**** d****_emdemyx_**** : merci pour ta review ! Et merci pour la correction, j'ai modifié ça pour remettre le mot de base, c'est mieux. Si tu vois d'autres choses à modifier, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Je modifierais volontiers !**

**Je voulais pas vous faire attendre et je voulais absolument lire la suite ! Donc voilà. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, moi j'ai adoré !**

**Et merci encore pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 1 !**

**Maintenant par contre, va falloir attendre ! (jusqu'à quand ? Je sais pas !)**


End file.
